Dulce Desastre
by Harumaki03
Summary: Cuando dos reconocidos chefs tales como Yukihira Sōma y Nakiri Erina se encontraban en medio de su cocina, con el rostro lleno de chocolate derretido, crema y algo de harina (por decir poco) pensarías siempre lo peor. (Shokugeki OTPWeek 2018 Day #1: Ultimate OTP/Chocolate & Other Sweets).


**—Shokugeki no Sōma—**

 **"Dulce desastre"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Cuando dos reconocidos chefs tales como Yukihira Sōma y Nakiri Erina se encontraban en medio de su cocina, con el rostro lleno de chocolate derretido, crema y algo de harina _(por decir poco)_ pensarías siempre lo peor.

 **Nota:** Pequeño escrito que participa en el día #1 de la " **Shokugeki OTP Week 2018** " iniciado en **Tumblr**.

 **Prompts:** La Última OTP u OTP Definitiva/Chocolate y otros dulces ( _Ultimate OTP/Chocolate & Other Sweets_)

 **-/-/-**

Cuando dos reconocidos chefs tales como Yukihira Sōma y Nakiri Erina se encontraban en medio de su cocina, con el rostro lleno de chocolate derretido, crema y algo de harina _(por decir poco)_ pensarías siempre lo peor, luego pensarías es que hubo un choque de egos.

Ella quería preparar algo y él, algo completamente distinto, eso es, claro, si no les conocieses.

Por el contrario, de ser alguien cercano, sabrías que había sido un juego, sí, uno provocado por el pelirrojo en medio de su aburrimiento.

—No lo puedo creer, Sōma —Erina trataba de limpiarse los restos de harina, crema y chocolate de una mejilla con el dorso de su mano —éste desastre…

—Vamos, que no lo he hecho solo —replicó el pelirrojo, colocando una sonrisa traviesa mientras buscaba un trapo para ayudarla a limpiarse el rostro.

—¡Hmph! ¿Qué esperabas? Pusiste chocolate en mi mejilla —argumentó, con el ceño fruncido.

—Y tu respuesta fue lanzarme la harina que quedo —se acercó a Erina y empezó a pasar el trapo con suavidad por una de las mejillas de ella —si uno de los dos exageró un poco, esa fuiste tú, Nakiri —percibió como el sonrojo de ella se hacía evidente por encima del sucio de su rosto —pero a que fue divertido, ¿no? —y le guiñó un ojo.

Erina respiro profundamente y negó con su cabeza de forma leve, aquel hombre era insufrible, pero no podía negar que se había divertido… sólo un poquito.

—Quitarnos toda esta harina de encima va a tomar un buen tiempo —se quejó ella, cuyo ceño se había fruncido mientras estiraba su mano para quitar un poco de la crema de la mejilla de él con sus dedos —sin contar que aún tenemos que limpiar todo esto —y se llevó los dedos con crema hasta sus labios.

—No nos tomará nada de tiempo si trabajamos en equipo —rozó su nariz con la de Erina —y cuando queremos, podemos ser el mejor equipo, ¿no? —sus palabras y tono encerraban una complicidad ante la cual ella no pudo menos que sonreír.

—Bien, pero yo tomaré el baño primero —espetó, dándole un beso rápido antes apartarse y dirigirse hasta el horno, pues el contador que tenía sobre la encimera señalaba que ya era estaba listo.

—¿Qué? No, vamos, Erina —se quejó como niño pequeño, volviéndose en su dirección, viéndola sacar las galletas de jengibre que iban a decorar y los brownies rellenos de marshmallow y chocolate blanco.

—Oh, claro que sí Erina —respondió ella, con sorna—. Aunque pude haber respondido de una forma un tanto exagerada, fuiste tú quién empezó con esto. Es simplemente natural que yo, la provocada en esta guerra, tomé mi baño primero.

Sōma su cruzó de brazos y se acercó hasta colocarse junto a ella.

—Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión, Yukihira Sōma —le advirtió, llevándose una de las galletas a la boca para probarla.

El pelirrojo se inclinó y mordió el otro extremo de la galleta que aún quedaba colgando fuera de los labios de ella y sonrió.

—Confío en mi habilidad para convencerte de lo contrario en el tiempo que nos resta para limpiar la cocina —replicó con confianza, mientras sus dorados ojos brillaban con algo cercano a una traviesa malicia.

Erina sólo pudo mirarle, un tanto atónita por su repentina acción mientras le escuchaba decir que iría a buscar la escoba para barrer la harina del piso. Cuando lo vio desaparecer por el pasillo en dirección al armario donde solían guardar los utensilios de limpieza, se llevó las manos al rostro, apenada.

Ese estúpido Yukihira causando aquellos dulces desastres dentro de sí, estaba segura algún día sería la muerte de sí.

 **—Fin—**

¡Hurray! Aquí el primer escrito para la **Shokugeki OTP Week 2018** que inicio el día de hoy en **Tumblr**.

Mi deseo es participar en todos los días, así que daré lo mejor de mi para lograrlo. Éste es un escrito bastante corto, pero tampoco quería explayarme mucho. Quise solo retratar un momento algo dulce en donde Sōma no puede dejar de ser travieso mientras preparaban algunos dulces. Creo que el escrito cumple la función de los dos días, haha.

Disculpándome por el **OOC** ( _como siempre xD_ ), confío igual puedan disfrutar de este pequeño escrito y me permitan saber qué les ha parecido, sin más, esta humilde servidora se retira.

¡Ja ne~!

 _ **Febrero 11, 2018.**_


End file.
